Thats rightI said i loved you!
by peppermint-candy
Summary: Well, l/j will prob. end up in L/L R/R plz!


A/n: I don't own the characters. And remember, it was the 70's.  
  
CHAPTER I ILily Evans, James Potter. Both there families were extremely rich, but the Potters knew it. Lily had lived next to the potter's ever since she was two. James was always Lily's best friend. If you found James, You found Lily. But then James went to Hogwarts. Lily had to wait a whole year to see him. When holidays finally came around, Lily was so exited. She'd go to the station with Mrs. Potter, and they'd both sit in the back seat and make faces to the car behind. /iBR "Lily, Phone!" screamed Petunia, Lily's older sister.BR "Hello?"BR "Hey Lils, it's me!"BR "James!!"BR "How's your year?"BR "Great! Freddie Longbottom broke his arm!"BR "Cool!"BR "I know, how's your year been?"BR  
  
"Groovy! I met a girl, and have been hanging out with this guy called Sirius."BR The smile disappeared from Lily's face. James with a girl?BR "James ...uh I got to go now. Okay?" BR "Are you crying Lily?"BR "Bye James."BR "Bye"BR ~*~*~*~ P James walked away from the muggle phones, and then back the common room. As soon as he got there, girls were swarming all over him. He pushed them of and went up to the dormitory. He buried his head in his pillow. He thought: Iit's strange. When ever Lily's upset, so am I. I  
  
P~*~*~*~  
  
Lily went upstairs and buried her face in her pillow. I It's the first time I've felt so lonely, thought lily. James will be back tomorrow and everything will be back to normal. We'll go Bbug hunting./b/i  
  
P~*~*~*  
  
IDon't worry Lilkins. I'll be home soon. I'll sort yah out. BI don't know how I'll explain Michelle though. /b/i  
  
P~*~*~  
  
When the car pulled up at kings cross, Lily jumped out, and ran through the barrier. She saw James, and started walking up to him. There were girls everywhere. They were all wearing skimpy short dresses and slobbering over James. James saw Lily turn and walk away, her shiny red hair glinting with every step she took. What he didn't see however, was the single tear that slid from her eye.BR "Si, would you go see what's wrong with Lilkins?" BR "Sure" Sirius sprinted after Lily. When he caught up with her, he just turned away. There was nothing he could do. She was crying. He even had to check to see if was seeing things. Is this the same Lily Evans that broke his arm in grade 2? The same Lily Evans who beat up Luscious Malfoy? The same Lily that made Chris Tweedie Cry? When he got to James he explained. "She's crying James, what did you do?" He puffed. P  
  
"Nothing, she's been acting weird ever since I called her on Saturday" "Bye Sirius, Mail me?"BR "Yeah dude. You got a problem on your hands. If she breaks your jaw again, tell me"BR P James walked away carrying his trunk. When he got to his car, he hugged his mum, and went to hug Lily. She just turned away from him. IWhat have I done? /iJames asked himself. James got in the back of the car. Lily got out and sat in the front. Just as she closed the door, a girl in a silk black dress got into the car. Her perfect blonde hair glinted in the sun, and her blue eyes shined like the night sky. BR"Ss-so, how's your year been Li-Lily?" James asked, hesitantly. Lily turned around. James knew he was in trouble, her green eyes jumped from the girl to James, evilly. BR"Yours seems to have gone pretty well Jim-Jam."BR The girl chuckled. As soon as the car stopped, Lily jumped out and grabbed her bag, walked to her house. She ran upstairs and cried. About two hours after, she looked over to the potter's house. She saw a heart on James window. She laughed. Year ago, James and her would make hearts for each other on Valentines day. If one was on there windows it meant "meet me at the porch!" She climbed down, and wiped the tears from her eyes. BR"Hey Lil" BR"hi" BR"What are you so shifty about?" BR"You" BR"Why?" BR"Because, you're my friend, and you're hanging out with people like Michelle. Don't you remember what we wrote in the Guys bathrooms about her after school? How about when you, me and Sirius went bug hunting and she said our outfits were ages off. The only reason your going out with her is for popularity. Bye James" BR"Lily waits! Your right. I am just going out with her because she's popular. And pretty." BR"Listen. I don't care. I know I'm ugly. I know I'm only your friend. But James don't you see? I love you" PLily walked away and jumped the fence. James just lay there, stunned. He eventually fell asleep. He dreamed of his 5th birthday party. Lily was jumping in the Jumping Castle when she said BR"James. JAMES! Wake up!" He awoke to see lily leaning over him. Her long, red, hair drifting around her face. He never realized it was so long. He sat up and kissed her. All those years at boot camp havened gone to waste. BR"Do you know how long you've been asleep for?" BR"Do you know you just shattered my dream? Literately!" BR "OH, poor baby. Come on we were going to spray paint the Morgan.." Her voice trailed off. She was thinking about last night. BR"Michelle Morgan?" he asked. BR"Bye James" Lily ran over to Sirius's house. BR"You don't know what I've done Si!" BR "Told James you loved him?" BR "Yes! How do you know?" BR "Um... I don't?" BR "Sirius!" BR "Sorry~" The continued walking, with Lily occasionally flashing evil looks at Sirius. When they got to the Morgan's, they sprayed there country club out fits purple, and wrote things on there mirrors like "BLONDES SUK!" As they walked home satisfactorily, Sirius said to Lily BR "What are you going to do when.?" BR "When what?" BR "They haven't told you?" BR "No" BR "Your parents and sister, James parents and brother, Michelle's parents and brother, are going out of town. James and Michelle are taking care of you. At the potters." BR "WHAT? Michelle! That is unfair. At least James will be there" BRSirius just smiled, unsurely. He was right though. The next she went over to stay at the potters. Michelle was already there. BR "Oh hello Lillian. How's your day been?" BR "Shut up Michelle" BR "Don't talk to me like that!" BR "Do I have to repeat myself?" Michelle walked away, muttering something about kids. PI~*~*~ What has she done? She thinks just because she's 1 year older she can treat me like she's 7 years older. GOD" /i P ~*~*~ BR "Hey James" called Lily as she walked into the Living room, and sat on the couch. BR "Hey Lil" BR "What's Michelle on about?" BR "Oh Petunia called her and said you were to be taken care of as if you were a baby. I tried to tell her it was just Petunia, but hey" BR "Great" BR "Where is she sleeping?" BR "Umm..." BR "James!" BR "Well, your sleeping in Michel's room and Si is sleeping in mine..so" BR "Yeah you will be sleeping in your mom's room...so where is Michelle going to sleep?" BR "With me" BR "God James" BRLily ran upstairs. She sat on James bed, and after awhile, went through his closet. BRShe found what she was looking for, the grade one heart. In very sloppy handwriting, Lily made out : "Friends to the End". She tore it in half and stuck the bit that said "END" on the end of Mrs. Potter's bed. She then climbed out of the window, and walked to "The Place". It was basically a hollow tree, but the boys and Lily (mainly Lily) had carved a door into it and filled it with furniture. She sat in there, but it was nearly empty, seeing as they dissertated it, and got older they cared less and less. Lily touched the antique tree, then glanced over to the heart carved in the tree, inside it, were the names James Leo Potter, Sirius Melody (Si's mom wanted a girl) Black, and Lillian Rose Evans. She touched it. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance. BR "GET LOST JAMES!" Lily yelled. BR "So you're the Lilkins James POTTER has been talking about" BR "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
BR "Luscius Malfoy" BR "Oh, Hello, I'm Lillian Evans." BR "Come with me." Lily jumped to her feet and brushed the tears from her eyes. "BRSure" They walked through the forest, until they reached a foyer. There were Daisy's absolutely everywhere, and the darkest grass. Lily Smiled as Luscius pushed her down into in the daisies, and Luscius lay down next to her. He kissed her, and she kissed him. He picked wild lilies and gave them to her. Lily thought to herself: BR "What was I thinking? James? Luscius is way better than you! Gosh! I'm an idiot" BR "Lily, when you go to Hogwarts, find me" BRAnd with that, he sat up and walked away. Lily lay there for one hour, until James came pounding into the forest. BR "Lily?" Sirius asked frantically, jumping through bushes and behind trees. James walked to "the place" he traced the heart on the back wall, than looked over to a new heart. It had only one name in it. Lily. James sat down on the ground, and buried his head in his hands and cried. He got up and walked back to his house. As soon as he got there, Michelle was smothering him with kisses and hugs. But, for once, James didn't care. He walked upstairs to his room, and fell on the bed. He looked at all of the school photos, when Lily had no front teeth, when Chris's arm broke "Mysteriously". He lay there, just thinking how obvious it must have been. He was always hanging around with Lily. Always. Next year she'll be at Hogwarts. Imagine that. James then silently got up and walked into his mom's room. He went through baby photos. Two babies's dressed the same way, one with red hair, the other with black. He sat there staring at the photos, until. BR "James?" asked a familiar voice. BR "Hey John" he said, recognizing his brother's voice. BR "What's the matter?" BR "Lily, she's been really weird lately. And I thought you were staying at Hogwarts!" BR "I was, it's just.I have to see my Lilpins." John had always been kind to lily, letting her do what ever she wanted. BR "Oh, well.you better go find her. She's in the forest." John ran off. As soon as he reached the foyer where Lily and him used to hide from the other kids in hide and seek. He saw her lying there in the middle of a patch of daisies. BR "Lil?" he yelled BR "Yes?" she said sitting up. He ran over to her and picked her up in his arms. BR "Lily!" BR "JOHN!!!!!!" They sat down in at the end of the foyer, near a pond. BR "How's your year been Lily?" John asked, touching her arm. BR "Great.until yesterday. You?"  
  
BR"Wonderful! I was going to stay at Hogwarts, but I had to see my Lily!" Lily laughed, and felt happier then ever. BR "Oh it's so great to see you!" BR "I know you to!" John suddenly whispered under his breath: BR "estoy enamorado de ti; enamorarse!" BR "What??" asked Lily. BR "It's a spell; you'll learn it in your first lesson"P ~*~*~*~*~ Lily jumped off the train. She was at Hogwarts, Finally, after a whole year of waiting! When Professor Tubule read out: BR "Evans, Lillian" she looked around. She saw Luscius telling his friends to clap at the Slythrin table, and John telling his friends to clap at the Gryffindor table. Both were three years older than Lily, but she loved them so much. The sorting hat spoke to her. PAh, an Evan. Beautiful, just like your mother. I see power, and pride. You could do well in Slythrin Or Gryffindor. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.tricky. Very tricky.P Suddenly the hat cried out BR "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped and Lily made her way to the Gryffindor table. John made his best friend move to the next seat down. BR "Lily! Come sit here!" he yelled at her. Lily did, and John kissed her on the cheek. After all the sorting, they ate a full on feast. Anything you wanted was there. After came a few banishments. Then they were all lead up to Gryffindor tower by the prefect. Who just happened to be John. BR "Follow me Gryffindor's!" When they reached a portrait of a somewhat skinny lady, the prefect yelled BR "Dragons Behind!" The picture suddenly swung open and the 11 years olds filed in. "To your Left are the Boys dormitories, and to your right are the girls" When they had all gotten changed Lily came down the stairs looking 21 instead of 12. She was wearing a short halter-neck dress, deep blue in color with sparkles all over it. Her hair was flowing behind her. "Lily, you look great" smiled James as she walked past him. "Lily, this is a new look for us...isn't it." John teased, and than he hugged her. "You look really good Lilpins" said a friend of Johns. "estoy enamorado de ti; enamorarse!" 


End file.
